


Sailing on Love

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gertalia Secret Santa 2015, M/M, so it isnt exactly modern day, this is set sometime around the invention of motors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p>
<p>4 - Pirate feli and marine lud. Basically they really really like eachother but lud is supposed to catch feli for being a pirate thus he unsuccessfully tries to hide his feelings. Feli is feli as pirate ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailing on Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aph-germany](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aph-germany).



> I had a lot of fun writing this since I usually don't tend to write anything aside modern day AU's so this was a good way for me to go outside of that, too.  
> I hope you like this little one shot!

“You’re being no fun!” 

Feliciano stomped his boots on the creaking wood beneath him while throwing a tiny tantrum. He was a pirate, damn it! And that meant that he could do as he pleased! 

… Right?

Ludwig fixed the collar of his shirt while waiting for Feliciano to finish his fit. “I have explained to you many times, I must arrest you for all of these illegal things you’ve done.” He sighed. “Our little game of tag must end eventually.” He did what he could do not sound as dejected as he felt.

Feliciano’s eyes got watery. He sniffled while trying his best to maintain his cool. “But, but can’t you just say you haven’t found me yet!?” His eyes shone a little brighter. “Yeah! Just tell them you lost me in a fog and then… then… then you just…” He snapped his fingers in realization. “Why don’t you just stay with me! We’ll sail together! I might even teach you some sword fighting tricks my grandfather taught me!”

Ludwig sighed. “Feliciano, you must realize that I have a country I serve for and a duty I am expected to accomplish. I can not simply leave a job so important.” 

Years of this cat and mouse game between them and nobody spoke a single word of his inability to capture and arrest this pirate despite him catching others in the blink of an eye. Sure, the pirate could be rather charming and rather flirtatious at times, but he couldn’t let his feelings get to him. Work was work, even if it meant having to see those doe eyes water up with frustration as he realized how serious Ludwig genuinely was.

No, he couldn’t get worked up like this. He had a job to do, and it needed to have been done a long time ago. His feelings don’t matter in any of this, they never had when it came to his work, but what about Feliciano’s? He knew the man could be sentimental, even with someone that could technically be called his ‘enemy’. It shouldn’t matter that he slowly became smitten with those gorgeous eyes, or his beautiful laugh, or even his caring personality. No, none of it should matter, not even the yearning he felt whenever he would sneak off while he remained hyperaware of his environment, on the lookout for anybody that would have recognized him, all the while meeting up with the very man he needed to arrest as they shared the heat of each other’s bodies under the veil of the moonlight. 

… None of it should matter.

“Lu-Luddy…”

Ludwig calmly walked up to him. He had handcuffs and various shackles ready if needed on one of the smaller navy boats near by. “My name is Ludwig.” He frowned. “And by the name of the navy, you are being arrested for treason, theft, various minor crimes, and anything else other countries may have against you.” As he pulled out a small set of handcuffs from his pocket, his heart felt incredibly heavy. 

Feliciano was ready to speed off, even willing to try to do his best to run off and hide like he did on the occasion, but he was caught like a deer in the headlights. He was as still as a statue as he watched Ludwig walk up to him, ready to arrest him. His instincts told him to fight like he had been taught to do. He could, he had a sword attached his belt and he could easily whip it out since Ludwig was without any defences. But… He could also get hurt, and that was the last thing Feliciano would ever want to happen to him.

Taking in his surroundings, thoughts were flying through his mind. Ludwig is a professional man, and he knew there were only so many things he could get a leeway with when involving his job. He’s top of the line and only the best is expected from him. Hell, he expected the best from himself, too.

Which was also why he couldn’t fathom why he was doing this.

Grabbing Feliciano by his wrists, he leaned in and whispered, afraid that the distant navy boat would somehow hear him. “How many are on your ship as of this moment?” He felt his nerves start to get to him.

“Um… Around 20, maybe? I mean, erhm…”

“And how fast do you assume this ship may be able to go if you did what you could to speed?”

“Ah, um, 17… maybe 18 knots… bu-”

Ludwig had been too distracted to hear the melodic voice that usually playfully taunted him as he tried to think of anything that would allow his plan to work. He needed to think quick! It wouldn’t be long before one of his crewmember would get on this ship to check up on him.

He whispered harshly against Feliciano’s ear. “My navy’s boat is one of our smaller ones.” He checked for it’s location for only a second. “It’s stayed distant and hasn’t moved in a while. If I am correct, they turned the engine off. It takes five minutes to start it up and get the ship to sail up to 14 knots.” He let his hands drop a little lower as they held Feliciano’s own. “Do you believe you may start up your ship and sail quickly enough that it may not trail behind you?”

It took a moment before he understood what was asked of him. He replied with a wide grin. “If I can sail away from your ship, I can do it again.” He rushed off and called for his crew, saying he would explain their situation after they started sailing. He ran past Ludwig, towards the wheel, but not before grabbing his hand and bringing him along. “You’re lucky we hadn’t dropped our anchor!” Laughing lightly, he teased Ludwig as he checked on his crew.

Calling out for each member, he focused on making sure his ship was ready to sail smooth waters as Ludwig focused on checking up on the boat in the distance. It hadn’t moved yet, so things seemed to be going smoothly.

Except the moment the boat started to move, the sound of distant yelling from the navy’s crew could be heard. Shit, they had to start moving quick.

Manning the wheel, even Feliciano could feel how nervous Ludwig was becoming. “Um… Luddy? What exactly is your plan?” 

“Well, I’ve come to enjoy our little,” He coughed awkwardly, “Outings… and other things. Then I had remembered the rumors my own fleet started up about me. About us, I suppose.” He sighed, using up all of his energy to allow his hand to rest along Feliciano’s hip, albeit rather tensely. “The only reason I had not been fired earlier was because of how high my ranking is.” It wasn’t really a surprise to him that the kindling of rumors towards his homosexuality was coming close to destroying what he had worked years for. “I, over time, had grown tired of my job. It was rather enjoyable at the beginning. I was out there risking my life because I thought it would help my country.”

He corners of his lips perked up. “Then I had been assigned to capture you.”

“You were rather swift, I’ll admit. Then came the day we met face to face, then again, and again, and again.” He sighed as he watched the distant crew members struggle to start up the navy fleet ship. “I became enamoured with you.” 

“Ludwig…” Feliciano continued to steer his ship, doing his best to multitask. “Ludwig, what exactly is your plan.”

He became flustered as he explained his plan. “I… I had listened to one of your suggestions…” He chuckled to himself. “Can you really teach me sword fighting techniques?”

Feliciano quickly wiped at his watering eyes. He smiled brightly and determined. “Of course! You know my grandfather was the best pirate of the sea!?”

“Is that so?”

Ludwig continued to listen as Feliciano talked more of his grandfather and his life out in the sea, all the while easily escaping the single boat that struggled to keep up with them. Neither of them knew exactly how their lives would continue, but they knew they were starting a new chapter with each other. And they definitely were looking forward to that.


End file.
